Chapter twentyone: Malfoy Manor
by catharina1994
Summary: When Harry, Ron and Hermione is captured by the Snatchers and gets brought to the Malfoy Manor Draco helps them. DM/HP. Character death.


**Title:** Chapter twenty-one: Malfoy Manor  
**Author Name:** Catharina C.P.

**Rating:** M**  
Genre:** Slash, angst, tragedy  
**Paring: **Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter  
**Length:** 3.000

**Warning:** Slash. Character death. Blood.

**Summary:** _When Harry, Ron and Hermione is captured by the Snatchers and gets brought to the Malfoy Manor Draco helps them._

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Notes:** This story is pretty much a "repeat" of chapter twenty-one _Malfoy Manor _from _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. English is not my native language. This story has been beta-ed.

**Chapter twenty-one: Malfoy Manor**

_By Catharina C.P._

"VOL-"

"NO, HARRY!"

"-demort's after the Elder Wand!"

"Harry the name is Taboo, you can't say it!" Ron shouted. Hermione was hysterical, but before they could do anything 5 loud _cracks_ were heard.

"Come out with your hands up!" a voice shouted from the darkness. "We got five wands pointing at you and we'll use them, if you don't come out!"

Harry looked at Hermione, but he had no idea what they should do. Should they disapperate? Before Harry had the opportunity to ask her, he felt himself falling backwards with an enormous pain in his face. He raised his hand to touch his face, but it felt unfamiliar. His face was swollen, puffy and all his features had changes. He had lost his glasses, so his eyesight was terrible. Everything was blurry. But Harry didn't have time to think much of his looks, before to arms crabbed him and dragged him out of the tent.

"Get – off – her!" he heard Ron shout. Then two seconds after Harry heard the sound of a fist hitting flesh. Ron grunted in pain and Hermione screamed, "No! Leave him alone!"

"Oh shut up!" came the unknown voice again, "Your boyfriend's going to get a lot worse if he is who we think he is." The more Harry heard of the voice the more familiar it sounded. Then it hit him: it was Fenrir Greyback!

_Oh shit, this can't turn out well! _

"Search the tent!" said another voice.

Harry was thrown roughly on the ground. He could hear that Ron had been cast down beside him. They could hear their captors pushing chairs inside the tent, searching for Merlin knows what.

"Now let's see who we got," said Fenrir Greyback. Harry heard Hermione scream, but it was too dark for him to see what they did to her. And besides he still didn't have his glasses on. "Well, well, well. Hello, beautiful. And what is your name, my darling?" the voice was disgusting. It made Harry's skin crawl. He could practically see Hermione shaking, and not from the cold.

"Pene – Penelope Clearwater" said Hermione. She sounded terrified, but convincing.

The laugh that came from Greyback did not comfort Harry at all! Greyback knew Hermione was lying. Harry was sure of it.

"No pretty girl, that's not your name." Greyback's voice was different now, he sounded like he had just won the biggest price he could get, like he had found a treasure.

_Hmm, well, you could say he has if he finds out who we has captured. _

"Did you know, girly, that your face is all over the _Prophet_? Hermione Granger it says. '_. the mudblood who is known for travelling with Harry Potter.'" _Greyback had definitely won his price. "So, you see, you're not Penelope Clearwater."

_Shit, shit, shit, shit! Fuck this is SO not good! _Inside Harry was panicking now! If they knew that Hermione, was Hermione Granger, and that Hermione was travelling with Harry Potter, is wouldn't take them long to realise that Harry Potter was the guy with the swollen face. _FUCK!_

"So we ´ave ´Ermione Granger. What ´bout you Ginger?" the voice freaked Harry out. He didn't know who it was.

Ron didn't say anything. It wouldn't matter. The Weasleys were always easy to recognise. Whether it be dark or not. They didn't have a chance. For the second time that day, Harry heard Ron getting hit.

"You know what I think, Ginger? I think you're Ronald Weasley. Known as Harry Potter's best friend," whispered Greyback. A silence fell over them. Nobody spoke. The only sound you could hear was the wind in the trees. Harry's breathing was starting to get uneasy. It was his fault, all his fault, because he forgot he couldn't say that stupid name! He would never be able to forgive himself, if something happened to his two best friends.

"So if we have Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley–"

_Please no, please no! They can't see it's me! For heaven's sake, we got so far. We can't let them stop us now!_

"-this would be Harry Potter," Harry felt himself getting pulled up. Greyback's face was so close; he could see the desire in his eyes. He was doomed. Harry knew it. They would see his scar. He didn't know how well Hermione's spell had hidden it. A hand came closer to his face. It brushed his hair back, away from his forehead. A finger pressed down on Harry's scar and Harry screamed, "NOO! Don't touch it!" The finger moved away instantly, but Harry could still see Greyback's face right in front of him.

"It's him!" rasped Greyback. "We caught Potter!"

Harry was thrown back on the ground. Merlin, his scar hurt. He felt completely drained of energy. Like that little finger press, had sucked all his energy out from his body. He could hear the Snatchers discussing what they should do.

"Should we take them to the Ministry?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

"No, they'll just take the credit and we won't get a thing. No, we'll take them to the Malfoy's place," Greyback answered.

Malfoy! No they couldn't! Even if the Snatchers weren't a hundred percent sure that Harry really was Harry Potter, Draco would recognise Harry straight away! Even if the half of Harry's face was swollen and ugly, Draco would see right through it. They had after all dated through their whole sixth year. Draco would recognise him. But would he tell?

The next moment Harry felt the familiar feeling of disapperating. When he opened his eyes again, he saw the enormous Malfoy Manor, the giant iron gates. Then he heard a voice he hated, the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"What do you want?" Bellatrix's voice was filled with disgust and annoyance.

"We got Potter ma'am. We captured Potter." Greyback said proudly. Bellatrix must have looked suspicious because in the next moment Harry was pulled forward and his hair roughly pulled back. The pain and exhaustion Harry felt was unbearable. He knew Bellatrix would let them in, but hoped, for everything in the world, that Draco wouldn't be home. There was a chance that he was at the school; Harry kept that thought in mind. Draco would be in school. He wouldn't be home. He wouldn't be home, so he wouldn't be there to tell that it was Harry.

Bellatrix smiled triumphantly and let them in. "Draco's home, he will be able to tell if it really is Potter,"

Harry's brain stopped. Draco was home. His feelings were torn. He was terrified of seeing Draco, because he would be recognised and then they would call Voldemort. But he hadn't seen Draco since Dumbledore's funeral. He missed him. He missed him so much. How would it be to see him again? How much had his looks changed? Did he miss Harry? A thousands thoughts ran through his mind and before he knew it, they were inside the Manor and Harry was thrown on the ground.

"What is going on here?" the dreadfully familiar, drawing voice of Lucius Malfoy said. Now Harry was panicking! He was shaking and his breath became unsteady.

"Lucius, find Draco and bring him here. We got someone he should see." Bellatrix was happy. There was no doubt. Harry could hear her voice was filled with joy.

"Yes," rasped Lucius and went out to search for Draco.

Harry heard Lucius walk away. Not long after, he heard two sets of footsteps coming closer. He had never told Draco why he broke up with him. Would Draco be angry?

"Draco, come here," he heard Bellatrix say.

He did not want to look at Draco, but he simply could not look away. Draco looked terrified. His white-blond hair was tousled and not the fine, groomed hair it used to be. Harry looked into Draco's eyes. He saw everything in his beautiful, grey eyes. The hurt of seeing Harry again, the joy of seeing Harry again, terrified because he didn't know what to do. Draco could never hide his emotions from Harry.

"So? Is it him Draco? Is it Potter?" the impatient voice of Lucius said.

"I – I – I can't – I can't be sure," said Draco. He stuttered and sounded just as scared as he looked.

_Please Draco, don't. Please._

"Look closer Draco! Come, look!" Never had Harry heard Lucius so excited, it was strange.

Lucius took Draco closer. Draco was now so close that Harry could feel his breath on his face. Merlin, Harry wanted to kiss him. He was so close. He hadn't been this close in months. Why should everything be so difficult?

"I don't know," Draco sounded surer now. Harry knew Draco had recognised him. His face could be swollen and unrecognisable, but his eyes were the same. Strong, emerald green eyes. There was no doubt, Draco knew, but he wouldn't tell anyone.

"We have to be sure, Lucius," Narcissa said to her husband. "If we call the Dark Lord without being absolutely certain that this is indeed Harry Potter …"

Bellatrix's voice cut through the thick silence that had lain around the group, "Draco, put them in the cellar." She sounded furious. "Except the mudblood! Let her stay!"

_Oh no!_

Harry felt himself being led away, down a staircase. He heard a murmur, but couldn't hear who talked, or what they said.

"What the hell are you doing, Harry?" whispered a voice close to his ear.

"Draco?"

"Who else you dimwit!" Draco said.

Harry felt arms come around him and giving him a tight hug. It took him some few seconds to realise what happened and then he tightened the hug even more. Draco was in his arms again! He couldn't believe it! Draco released Harry, but still held him close. Harry wished that they could be together, but he knew that Draco had to go back up.

"Harry, you need to get out of here. My parents will hand you over to the Dark Lord as soon as they can," Draco was freaking out, Harry could tell. "I have to get up again," He gave Harry a kiss so passionate that could have let Harry die happily right then. Draco pulled away and Harry could see the Malfoy mask fall down, before it quickly came up again.

"I have to go up," He gave Harry his wand and his glasses. "I'll leave the door unlocked. Get Hermione and get the hell away from here! Please get away, Harry. I don't want to see you hurt," Draco turned around and was about to walk away, but Harry grabbed his wrist.

"Come with us!" Harry whispered franticly. "They'll know you helped us. They'll know it was you. Draco, please come with us," Harry could see the doubt in his eyes, but prayed and hoped with all his power that Draco would come with them. He could practically hear Draco thinking!

"Okay," Draco said in a quiet voice. "Okay, I'll come with you. Meet me up there in 3 minutes." And with that said, Draco turned around and jumped up the stairs.

Harry was relieved. Draco was coming with them. Now they just had to get Hermione and then everything was going to be all right.

Upstairs, they could hear Hermione's screams. The screams cut though Harry like a knife. It was awful. It was his fault. Hermione got hurt because she was with Harry, because she was Harry's friend. He wanted to run up, but he had to wait. Ron was shaking and screamed for Hermione. They had to wait a little more.

Bellatrix shouted too, but Harry was too far away to hear what she said. He knew he should concentrate on her words, but he just couldn't. It was way too surreal for him. One moment they had been inside the tent and discussing where they should go and the next they were captured and Hermione was being tortured. Too much had happened in the few seconds it had taken for him to speak out Voldemort's name to being here, in the cellar of Malfoy Manor.

Harry was starting to get desperate. "Screw the 3 minutes," He whispered to himself. "Come on, Ron."

Ron didn't obligate that sprinted with Harry up the stairs.

As they got closer they could here Bellatrix's shouting getting louder. She was talking about the sword. They had found the sword!

"Where did you get it from?" Bellatrix screamed. "How did you manage to get into my vault?"

"We have to do something, Harry!" Ron whispered but he was interrupted by Hermione's screams. Ron couldn't wait anymore. He took Draco's wand from Harry and burst up from the stairs and shouted, "_Expelliarmus!"_ Bellatrix's wand flew from her hands and she turned, around shocked to see them.

Spells and curses came from every direction. Harry, who had managed to catch Bellatrix's wand, pointed the wand at Lucius and yelled, _"Stupefy!"_

Lucius Malfoy flew backwards, straight into a chair. Harry saw Draco standing in the background. The others were too busy fighting to notice Draco.

"DROP THEM! Or she dies!"

Having no intentions of letting anyone die, Harry stopped. He could feel the adrenalin in his body, his heart pounding against his chest. Bellatrix had a knife at Hermione's throat.

"Drop the wands!" She screeched, pressing the blade to Hermione's throat, so blood starting to become visible. Harry and Ron dropped them, panting and frightened.

"Draco, pick them up!" Draco did, but Harry saw in his eyes that it wouldn't end like this. Draco backed away, behind Bellatrix and behind his parents. Bellatrix opened her mouth at the same time Draco shouted, _"Stupefy!"_

The spell was strong. Hermione fell to the floor while Bellatrix flew up in the air and landed near Harry and Ron.

Harry looked at Lucius, while running over to Draco. He was furious. His own son had betrayed him and had attacked his own aunt. He had betrayed the Dark Lord. He was helping Harry Potter. Harry saw Narcissa pointing her wand at Bellatrix, yelling, _"Enervate!"_ Her confused sister jumped up from the floor. Bellatrix froze.

"You! How could you?" Bellatrix was enraged.

"You are a Malfoy! And Malfoy's are supposed to help the Dark Lord! Malfoy's do not help Harry Potter!" continued Lucius. Bellatrix looked at Draco like he was something found in the dirt. Lucius was so angry that his face was red. But it was Narcissa who Harry looked at the longest. Her face showed that she was in shock, but her eyes told that she was ... happy? Perhaps happy for her son, that he would no longer play any part of the Dark Lord's plans. Glad that he could now be away from Death Eaters. Faintly Harry heard Ron telling him that they should apparate to Shell Cottage. Harry gave a nod, showing that he had heard.

"Well then, I'm not a Malfoy!" Draco shouted back. "I will not be a part of this anymore! I'm done!"

Before anymore could be done, Harry took hold of Draco's hand and Disapparated. He saw a blur of flying silver, coming across the room at the place he had stood and was now vanishing from.

When Harry opened his eyes again his was blinded by the light. He could smell the sea and feel the sand under him.

"Harry?" He heard a small voice whisper. He turned around and saw Draco lying on the ground, the light sand making him even paler than he really was.

"Draco?" he couldn't recognise his own voice. It sounded so strange to him. He crawled closer to Draco and saw the silver knife in Draco's stomach.

"DRACO!" Harry cradled Draco to him, careful that he wasn't doing anything to make the wound worse. He put Draco's head in his lap and took his hand. "No, no, no, no, no, Draco,"

"HERMIONE! Help me, please! Please, Hermione!" he screamed. "It's going to be all right, Draco, everything's going to be fine. Everything's going to be fine," he whispered his comforting words, though they didn't comfort as much as he would have liked them to.

"Harry?" Draco's voice was weak and quiet. Harry had to really concentrate on hearing what he was saying. "I love you. I really do,"

"No, no, don't be saying that now!" Harry was crying now. He had tears streaming down his face. "I can't do this without knowing I have you. I can't, please stay with me, please,"

"Harry, I love you, always have, always will. I'll always be with you," Draco sounding weaker. They had to do something now!

"Hermione! Please! Your bag! You must have something in your bag! The – the thing you used on Ron when he got splinched! Please, Hermione I - I need your help, please!"

This couldn't be happening. He couldn't lose Draco now! NO, he would not allow it! Not when he had finally got him back!

"Harry, I'm sorry," he heard Hermione say. "It's too late. The wound is too deep."

"It's not too late! We can save him! I have to save him!' Harry looked down at the love of his life. It couldn't be too late.

"I love you Harry. I love you. Don't ever forget it. Ever. I – I don't regret c – coming with you. At least I had one last c – chance, being in your – your arms." Draco looked into Harry's shining eyes. Tears still streaming down his face.

"It's okay, we're gonna fix it. It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay," Harry was choking in sobs.

"Hermione, please help me." Harry looked at Hermione and Ron. He could hardly see them from his tears. "Hold on, Draco, hold on," Harry looked at his angel. He took out the knife that still was in Draco's stomach. Draco gave a little shutter as the knife left his body, never looking away from Harry's eyes.

"I love you too. I love you too, Draco. Always have, always will," Harry said in a small voice. He gave Draco a small kiss on his lips for the last time. When he pulled away Draco smiled, his lips moving but no sound escaping them. Harry saw that they shaped the words, "Thank you. For everything." Harry looked into Draco's eyes and saw the gleam disappear from his lovers usually shimmering eyes. He was gone. He was gone.

Harry held Draco tightly while he cried.

**Fin**

* * *

Please leave a review. it only takes a moment, and it means the world to me. Long, short, positive or constructive - it's all good. Let me know what you thought.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
